Peace Keepers
by peanut0565
Summary: The semihealed Obiwan and Anakin are sent to protect a leader of a planet that is in the mist of a civil war, DISCONTINUED!
1. Lack Of Faith

**Peace Keepers**

**Authors' Note:** alright 4th story in my series, i know i havent finished the 3rd one yet, im sorta giving up on it at the moment for the reason is i am not getting many readers and i just plain cant make it funny...humor is not my strong suit when it comes to stories so now im starting a new one because i was stricken with a new idea for a story, and it will be a different style...point of views of people so yea...ill attempt it

**Summary:** The semi-healed Obi-wan and Anakin are sent to protect a leader of a planet that is in the mist of a civil war

**Chapter 1: Lack of Faith**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

I had just finally gotten out of that blasted hover chair. The healers' made me be in it for three months. THREE MONTHS! I say the last two months were completely unnessecary, but of course the healers' know what is best...I guess. I was given a kane to help me walk until I got some more strength in my legs. I feel like I am weak with this thing.

Anyways today was very unexpected. Me and Anakin were told to appear infront of the council. What do they want with us I wonder? Not another mission, They know I am not up to my former strength yet. So here we are standing in the middle of the council area surrounded by the top jedi masters.

Yoda speaks first.

"Mission we have for you Obi-wan" He says, I look at him in shock. Do they not see the kane I hold in my hand to keep me standing? I almost fall over right there in shock, but of course my honorable nature takes over and remains my composure.

"but master? i am not up to speed yet" I say doubtfully.

"refuse the mission already Obi-wan, havent heard it yet even" Yoda sighs heavily.

I bow my head in apology and then ask them to continue.

"You will go to a planet, needing our assistances, and help them keep their leader safe until the war has ended on that planet" Mace speaks up, explaining the mission to us.

I doubt I can be of much help. I need more time to recover my strength, then they just go out and put us on a mission. I sigh heavily.

"Much doubt you have, Obi-wan, have faith in you, the council has" Yoda speaks. I smile weakly, then me and Anakin bow gracefully and head out of the room.

**Authors' Note:** how was that for first person point of view huh? reviews please


	2. The Prime Minister

**Authors' Note: review answerin time..**

**Opal: **it is all explained in the first paragraph that will make sense to such and such, and sorry i such at spelling...i forgot it was a 'c' instead of a 'k'

**The Dancing Cavalier: **thank you

**Chapter 2: The Prime Minister**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

Mace contacted me on the trip here and informed me of the specific details of the mission, and also apologized that it is so soon. He said this was urgent and me and Anakin were the only ones that could pull it off that were at the temple currently. It still didn't shake my uneasiness about this mission off.

Anakin and I arrived on the planet of Cantros easily enough, it was only 3 days travel. We came off the ship into the hanger. We were greeted by several guards to escort us to the prime ministers' area.

"You are the Jedi I presume?" The one guard said, to the looks of it he must of been the leader of the small group of guards.

"Yes we are" I answered taking the hood off my head revealing my face more. Anakin mimicks me with the same action. The guard nods then turns around and heads across the hanger. I follow quick enough to keep pace with them, Anakin is only a step behind me at most.

We were lead into a long corridor decorated with many paintings and photos, I assume they were of past leaders'. Anakin was just glancing around curiously as we approached a elevator. The guards file into the elevator quickly, followed by Anakin and I. The leader presses one of the buttons on the control panel, and then were off just as quickly. The elevator speeds up the building quickly, I realize it was alot faster then the ones back at Corusant. I look down at Anakin, He returns with a look of what i could only assume to be 'why are you looking at me?' kind of look. I sigh then then continue to look forward until the door opens only a few minutes later.

We are greeted by the prime minister of Cantros finally. He is tall and very feline-like his tail was wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a dark blue tunic with almost matching pants color. I bowed in respect, I didnt see if Anakin bowed or not, he should have though. I had told him many times that he must show respect to higher authorities.

"Jedi, so pleased to see you hear, thank you for responding to our request so quickly" The prime minister spoke.

"No Problem Prime Minister" I reply smiling towards the feline-like creature.

"There is a great civil war raging on our soil, It has been going on for centuries now, and I wish to bring it to a end now, and I believe with the Jedis' help we can" The prime minister starts walking into the more inner part of the room and sits down on one of the comfy looking chairs and gestures towards the couch like furniture piece infront of them.

"Please sit, you must have had a long journey" He says warmingly, He seems kind enough, a peaceful soul I guess. I sit down obidently infront of him as Anakin sits down right next to me. He has been quiet ever since we landed. How strange...I shall ask him about that later.

**Authors' Note**: hehehe feline-creatures...lol


	3. The Plan

**Authors' Note: **review answerin time once again...

**Opal: **smell trouble eh? must have a strong sense of smell ...hehehe...ill try and find that story you mention, i havent read it but i want to now...the feline-creatures are intrigueing yes they are...

**Ellie: **i shall i shall!

**Death Dreamer666: **thanks, yea i cant force myself to think comicly...i mean i can include it without thinking thats how i have to do it otherwise it sounds off...i dunno how to explain it but yes...im the sarcastic one though...'

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

I had been quiet ever since we landed on the planet that is called Cantros. I had followed Master off the ship as some guards were leading us to i could only presume as the Prime Minister person that we were suppose to meet. As we walked down the hallways I saw many paintings of cat-like people. I think they were past leaders, or heros. Something like that. While in the elevator Master gave me an odd look. He has been acting rather strange i think. No one else as noticed. But i know, he has changed since our last mission. I think his pride took a large hit since then. That or he feels he is the one to blame for Master Peapes' death. Which i think not true. It was Master Peapes' own choice to cause that explosion, and Obi-wan could propably not change her mind on it. She seemed pretty bent on that was the only option.

Ok back from thinking of the past. I had just sat down next to Master and we were facing the Prime Minister. As he spoke, I felt as if we were going to be turned into the attack dogs of this prime minister. The way he spoke was hinting towards the fact that we were going to be sent in instead of their warriors to end this war, I think thats what he is going to get to eventually. This mission wont end pretty. I have a bad feeling. I fear for the safety of my master and myself. I shall talk to master after we are left alone.

"Now in 3 days you two shall be sent to the others' headquarters to negiotate the ending of this war, until then we shall let you guys rest and also fill you in on any further details that you may require" The Prime Minister says. "I have a room set aside for you, I shall have the guards escort you there now."

The Prime Minister stands up. Master stands up, followed by myself quickly. Master bows slightly as the prime minister starts to exit the area. In fear of another lecture, I mimick my masters' bow. I have gotten many lectures on how bowing shows respect, and that I must always bow to higher authories as they enter and leave my presence.

Then 2 guards approach us and then tells us to follow them to our quarters' for the time being. They walk quickly, so quickly to the fact that Obi-wan can barely keep up. He is alot slower then usual, but then that is what the healers' told him and placed him with a cane to help him until he gets his strength back. Poor Master. I truely felt empathy for him being stuck in a hover chair for 3 months, and now being stuck with a cane. I think he kind of resembles Master Yoda now, but i dont tell him that to his face. I dont think id like the reaction he would give me. The guards finally open one of the doors in the corridor we are in and allow us to enter. They tell us that if there is anything we need just ask, and then promptly leave the area leaving me and master alone.

I hear a heavy sigh come from master as he stalks over to the deep red couch in the middle of the room and slouchs down. I can tell he is very fatigued from todays' events. I sway over to him and sit down next to him on the couch. I glance around the room is in varity of natural colors, such as oranges, reds and browns. It is very fancy, much more fancy then our apartment back at Corusant. There is a small hallway that leads down to a bedroom and a bathroom.

"I have noticed your quietness since we landed padawan, why were you so quiet?" Master asks as i return my glance to his face.

"I didnt want to interupt master" I answered quietly.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Master says sensing that i am holding something back.

"Yes, why have we become attack-dogs' for this prime minister!" I just blurted out.

"Attack-dogs? No, Anakin, we are not attack-dogs', we are going to act as ambrassors from the sounds of it" Obi-wan answers.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission..." I sigh.

"Dont worry, My apprentice, Nothing will happen" Master says in a comforting tone. I wish i could believe him. I am not even sure he is believing what he said even. My glaze goes towards the floor. With the way all our missions have been going this will not end well. Not well at all.

**Authors' Note:** Anakins' Point of View HA! finally another person...lol...i was thinking of doing just Obi-wan threw the whole story, but then again that would be not experimental, at least not as much as 2 point of views...so i think ill switch between the 2 jedi... '


	4. The Negotiations

**Chapter 4: The Negotiations**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

Over the last three days the prime minister and his high scholars prepped us on the negotiations that would take place today. Anakins' uneasiness towards this mission only worsened my own. I sighed heavily as I sat next to Anakin and they took us to this building where we are to meet these other beings.

"Master, I dont think this is a good idea" Anakin said in a worried tone.

"It does not matter what we think, we must follow orders" I replied. I did not think this was the brightest idea either. The guards basically drop us off in this meeting room with a small table surrounded by 6 chairs. I sit down in one as Anakin takes the one next to me. I prop my cane up against the edge of the table as we wait for these other beings.

After a few moments of waiting 5 feline-like warriors enter the room. Definitly not here to negotiate. Not good. This will not end well. I grab my cane and hoist myself to standing position to greet them, maybe I am wrong. Maybe they are here to negotiate.

"Ambrassors?" The one says. I nodded in reply. Anakin is at his feet, resting his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. The head of the 5 beings pulls out a rifle like gun and points it at us. Not good. I hate it when I am right...

"Dont even attempt to pull a weapon" The leader hissed as the others followed his movement and withdrew their guns.

"The prime minister thinks these negotiations will bring an end to this war that has been raging for centuries, foolish he is!" The leaders hissed again coming towards me.

"We have no need for you jedi!" He spoke firing at what i thought was me, but the bolt whizzed by me hitting Anakin. My eyes widened as I twisted around as fast as i could, only to watch Anakin fall to the ground face first.

I react without thinking picking up my cane as if too use it like a lightsaber and swung it at the feline warrior making him fall backwards dropping his gun. This automatically made the others start firing. I drop my cane and force pull my lightsaber from my belt to my hand, igniting it directly as it reachs my hand. I block as many shots as i can, but i cant keep my mind off of Anakin, who is behind me. Injuried, where I dont know yet but he has fallen. And as his master I must protect him.

My movements are very sluggish, I cant keep this up for long. No. I must focus. I must get Anakin out of here, and figure out what to do after that. Now though We must escape.

**Authors' Note**: ooo suspense


	5. Aggressive Negotiations

**Authors' Note: **review answerin time

**Opal: **you shall see you shall see...evil grin

**Chapter 5: Aggressive Negotiations**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

I knew this was a bad idea. I saw the 5 warrior type beings enter, they drew weapons on us. I saw the leader come towards master, and fire. I thought he was aimed at Obi-wan, but I was wrong. Very wrong. A sudden surge of pain pulsed through my body, all i could do was fall face first onto the almost black colored carpet. I tried to focus my thoughts, figure out where I was hit. I heard more shots fired but I couldnt see at the moment i was face first with the carpet still trying to get to crawling position. I felt around my torso with my right hand, also my neck, i finally felt a gash, from what i could only assume the shot grazed me along the neck. I pulled the hand from my wound and pulled it infront of my face focusing i saw it was literally blood covered. I groan softly.

I look up. Master is doing his best to defend himself and me as well from the constant fire from the 5 warriors. I slowly grab my lightsaber and get into standing position. Master doesnt realize i am up yet, nor does anyone else. Perfect. I can sneak up behind them. I duck under the table were we were supposably to have negotiations. So much for that. I edge out the otherside of the table and get up behind the 5 tall feline-like creatures. I instantly ignite my lightsaber and slash at their backs, I hit 2 directly in the back and the other was just barely hit, but enough to make them fall forward. I smile devishly at my achievement as Master is slightly started by it, a slight mistake of this distraction he is hit by one of the last bolts in the right leg, right below his knee he buckles down to a kneeling type position.

By this time the other 2 feline-like creatures at turned around. They hissed at me and fired at me with their weapons. I block easily, my training with Master Yoda in the previous months have paid off, but i am not able to advance towards them. I glance behind them as I see Master struggling to his feet. He is not going to be of any help. I continue to try and advance without bringing myself any more injuries. I finally reach them within a few minutes and swipe my lightsaber across their rifle weapons breaking them in half.

They glare at me. I swing my lightsaber at them again to finish them off. My lightsaber make deadly contact with their stomachs making them fall. I take a long breathe of slight relief as I deactivate my lightsaber. I look at My master who has just gotten to his feet wobbly, blood was gushing from his leg wound, and He looked like he was in alot of pain. We must get out of here now.

I then remember his cane, i quickly force pull it into my hands and rush over to him.

"Good work, Padawan" I hear him say in a muffled moan. I handed him his cane.

"We must make hast, more are propably on the way" Master says again. He tries to take a step on his injuried leg but his knees buckle slightly, He will need help getting out of here. I grab his free arm and lock it with my own, slowly moving forward helping him walk and support his balance.

**Authors' Note:** ...tight spot... '


	6. Unknown Territory

**Authors' Note: **review answerin time...

**The Dancing Cavalier: **yea i gotta make him look good sometimes i guess...instead of weak, obi-wan saving his ass all the time ye know?

**Ellie: **danka thanks...gracias...domo arigoto, im out of ways to say thank you...'

**Chapter 6: Unknown Territory**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

I am literally being dragged down the hall towards the exit by Anakin. I know we must move fast but with my leg wound, that paralyzed my right leg totally. It caused a major limp in my already slow stride. I could feel Anakins' fatigue through our training bond. His breathing also gave it away which was very laborous as if he had just finished a heavy work out. I staggered along as he mostly pulled me along towards the exit, which we finally reached within moments.

We go through the doors to see heavy rain. It was pouring down so hard that I was barely able to see through it. I glance at Anakin finally able to see his wound more clearly, I knew it was by or on his neck, blood flew down his neck steadly down to his tunic. He let go of my arm as i wobbly stand there, he slides his hood of his cloak over his head. I do the same without trying to fall face first into the mud.

"Where do we go from here master?" He asks me suddenly grabbing my arm again to keep me stable on my feet after he put his hood up.

"I dont know...just go forward i see a building up ahead we shall seek shelter there until this rain stops. Anakin nodded in agreement with my plan and started to go into the rain towards the faint figure which we figured as a building.

After a half hour, I am out of breathe, Anakin is trying to keep from passing out from as far as i could see. We Finally reached the building, Anakin got inside with me and just basically collapsed. I fell with him as he was still holding onto my arm. He was breathing so hard, He had done so much. He pushed his body to the very limits, even past i suspect.

"I...am proud...of you" I huffed. I was also in pain and fatigued beyond belief.. He was very tired as well, he just nodded his head as understandment as he tried to catch his breathe, but before he could fully he just passed out. I sighed in understandment, he deserved rest after all that work. He did good. I push my cane into the ground lifting myself barely to my knees, I grab his arm with my other hand and trudge slowly into one of the corners of the building we were in. It seemed to be abandoned.

**Authors' Note: **mmmm...they are on an unknown planet to them that is also in the middle of a massive war...interesting...


	7. Discovery

**Authors' Note**: Review answerin time..

**Opal:** well he literally dragged him...'

**The Dancing Cavalier:** thanks glad you like it...

**Death-Dream666: **Thanks... '

**Chapter 7: Discovery**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

I felt drips of water splatter time and time again until i awoke to realize it was dripping from the ceiling. I looked up seeing the drip fall on my face that time in slight annoyance. My whole body is sore, it just felt like i trained with Master Yoda until i could no longer move. I was cold, shivering cold. I wrap my arms around myself, rubbing my upper arms, i realized my cloak was stripped from my body. I was only in my tunic and pants now. I then remember my neck wound, i trace my hand up to find it was bandaged by a cloth, that had similar fabric to the fabric which my cloak was made out of. I glance around, finding my cloak hanging over a broken down wall next to another one just like it. The other one must be Master's.

Where is master! I glance around franically finally spotting him propped up against the wall near the door. I crawl over to him, his eyes are closed. He is either asleep or meditating. I look down at his wound, it was also bandaged by cloth. He must of ripped one of the cloaks' apart enough to get some bandages over our wounds. He too was cold. I could tell this by the shivering of his body and his skin had also taken a tint of pale blue on it. He is clutching onto his cane as if someone were to take it away from him. I put my hand on his but retract quickly, his skin is freezing. I should wake him to get him to come further in the building for warmth, so he doesnt get sick. He may be sick already. I might be sick. I dont know, i am pretty cold, but then again the atmosphere is cold, it is still raining cats and dogs outside anyways.

I prod Masters' shoulder gently. He turns his face away from me subconciously, i continue to prod his shoulder.

"Master, come on please wake up" I say with a whiny tone. I know he doesnt like the whiny tone but it seems to work with him. And this time was no different, he opened his eyes slightly moving his glaze over to me. I am slightly shocked, his eyes were bloodshot, it looked like he hadnt slept in days. This worried me.

"Lets get inside master, where it is warmer" I coax him to try and move inside.

"Alright Anakin..." He complied. He semi-crawled his way slowly into the inner parts of the abandoned building. Though he passes out before he makes it to the corner. I sigh heavily, grabbing his arm and hoisting his torso onto my back and dragging him the rest of the way. I prop him against the corner wall slightly out of breathe. I am so tired still. I wipe the drenched hair away from his face. I also push mine back out of my face then i remember about the cloaks that Master seemed to be trying to dry.

I crawl over there standing up only to grab them. I glance threw the other part of the building. Suddenly i see dark figures huddled in the far corner away from me. I have a surge of panic pulse through my head as one stands up and comes towards me. This one is at least twice my height. He stops right infront of me and looks down at me, i return with looking back up at him.

"Its just a child." he says turning his head to the others then looked back at me. He too was a feline-creature.

"What are you doing here young one?" He asks trying to get the most glental tone he can. My panic subsides a bit.

"I came here with my master to end this war, but we were just nearly killed by the other side, and we escaped just barely with our lives..." I reply.

"Outworlders', you dont understand, the war will never end" The feline replied.

"But it was our mission to attempt to end it, but now i nor my master know where we are, we do not know this planet well, We have to get back to the Prime Ministers' Palace, that is where our ship is." I said.

"ah...I am sorry i cannot help you with that, My family and I are just refugees, Where is your master?" He asked. I pointed to My unconcious master.

"He doesnt look to well, neither do you, I can help you two get back on your feet, and point you two in the direction of the capital. but thats all" he says.

"O thank you so much sir!" I smiled in gratitude, i guess not all these species are as bad as the leaders...

**Authors' Note:** awww they made friendss...'


	8. Friendly Beings

**Authors' Note:** reviewiess...

**The Dancing Cavalier**: thanks mate...

**Chapter 8:Friendly Beings**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

I awoke laying down staring at the ceiling. I sit up glancing around realizing we are still in the same building. I think. Just a different part. Yes because i see the door we entered, we are in the same building. I look down at my wound it has a more decent bandage on it, instead of my sad excuse for one. What happened? How long was i asleep? No Better question, Wheres Anakin?

"Master!" Right on cue, I slowly jerk my head over to him. I see him talking with miniture feline-creatures, along with 2 much taller ones. Has he found friendly ones? Where did they come from anyways?

"O hello Mr. Obi-wan Kenobi" The male one says approaching him and kneeling down to my eye level slightly. Anakin must of told them our names. He really should learn to tell me these things before he goes off on his own and does it anyways.

"hello...your name is?" I ask.

"Evan, Don't worry, your slave here has told us everything" He said pointing to Anakin. Anakin didnt seem to notice the term Evan used for him.

"No hes no slave, he is my apprentice, We are Jedi" I correct him.

"Whatever you are, the boy made a deal with me, i shall explain it to you now" Anakin made a deal with a stranger? Foolish. O well. How much more trouble can we get ourselves into anyways? I nod for him to continue.

"Me and my family have decided to help you two get back on your feet, as far as we can at least, and your apprentice said you two needed to get back to the capital city, we cannot take you there, but we will point you in the direction that will lead you to it" Evan speaks like a wise old man.

"And in exchange?" I asked timidly.

"You two shall not speak of us to anyone, my family and I are wanted beings for the fact that we have the hope of ending a war that will never end" Evan sighed.

"I thank you for your kindness" I smile.

"No problem" Evan replied. "O and to introduce you to my family" he continued, as the 3 other beings looked at him. He pointed first to the other tall one.

"This is my life companion Julie" He said, Julie smiled generously. He pointed to the 2 smaller ones who were tackling Anakin playfully.

"And those are our children, Sophia and Owen" I smile at the childrens' innocence.

**Authors' Note:** ok now you know the whole feline-family helping them...lol


	9. Definitly Not Corusant

**Chapter 9: Definitly Not Corusant**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

A few days past since i found Evan and his family. I grew quite fond of them. I think master has as well. Sadly we depart today, Master is now able to walk on his own without needing my help, though he still uses the cane and is still rather weak, but then again i am weak as well. But Evan says we are strong enough to make the journey towards the capital city.

Over the last few days Evan and His family have been taking care of us, and teaching us of the planet on how what to do and what not to. The survival stuff. I didnt listen too well, i was busy playing with Owen and Sophia. They were twins, about my age. I havent gotten to play with beings my own age in a long time. It felt good.

Master was intent on remembering every word Evan and his wife told him on surviving. I think he is determined to get to the bottom of this, more so then i. Though i did want to find out why the prime minister sent us to certain death, i think he knew what he was doing. He didnt seem that arrogant. Arrogant...where did i learn that word? Seems so cool actually. O wait...i remember Master Yoda use it several times. Calling us all younger jedi arrogant. I had to look it up in the dictionary to figure out what it ment... If i remember right it said 'Having or displaying a sense of overbearing self-worth or self-importance.' Hey i remembered it! Yes look whos' smart...

Anywhoo back to where was i... O yes i zoned myself back in as master was prodding me for going off on my own little mind tangent.We just wandered into the forest that Evan told us to go straight through to find the capital city. This shouldnt be that hard, just some creatures and the on going war to concern ourselves with. We can be evasive i guess, keep ourselves out of trouble.

Its raining. Its been raining the whole time whilst we are here. I asked Owen why it rained so much. He told me that it was during the raining season, it would rain for days on end. During this time it was to rain for 4 months straight, then go into a dry season were water is relished. Interesting climate i say. I wrap my cloak around myself tightly though its not doing much. Such thin material this cloak is made out of. I sigh heavily as i walk along with master who is just walking along slightly smoothly for one with a cane.

We finally reach the forest after walking through countless ruins of what was once a city. Once we get into the forest a bit the canopy keeps most of the rain from falling on us. I stop and shake like a wet dog spraying master slightly. Once i finished i felt Master glaring at me slightly, i look to him and smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and also did a little shake to get all the access water off of him. We both are shivering cold. This is definitly not Corusant.

**Authors' Note**: hehehe...reviews pleaseee


	10. Separated

**Authors' Note: answerin reviews time**

**Opal: **yes but its the only way to the capital city from where they are, The people on this planet know how to survive without umbrellas, they stay in the sheltered areas without traveling much...'

**The Dancing Cavalier: **yea unintentional humor on my part...lol plus im gonna be like anakin goes off into his own lil world from time to time now within my series, have him act more teenagish...

**Chapter 10: Separated**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

We have been walking for 4 days straight. The food in this forest isnt that edible, and I dont think there is enough for Anakin and I to survive to reach the Capital City. The ground of the forest is starting to become one large lake, but we can still walk through it, its almost up to my knees. Nothing that pertaints to the war has happen I dont think the battles are near us as Evan had warned. Thankfully. I think this is just a test of will. The weather here is hard on my body, as well as Anakins'. I can tell he has a fever, I have one as well, but we do not have the medical supplies to help us here, just the force comfort. Which is the only thing we are running on now i assume. At least for me it is. I feel that my leg wound is worsening now its definitly infected by the last time i checked on our last break. Its slowing down my stride and making the sickness flow faster through my body, which worries me. Anakin seems to be doing fine aside from the sickness that is taking both. His wound has seemed to have been healed now.

Suddenly I hear an explosion, feel it as well as the ground trembles below me. I jerk my head around to see the mushroom like cloud forming from not that far away. Then I hear approaching Blaster bolts. Dam. So much for that streak...

"Anakin! Run!" I yell at him without intentionally yelling but shouting forcefully. He starts running in the opposite direction obidently. I come after him though i am unable to run i go as fast as i can. The blaster bolts sounds come closer to a point where thats all i hear, a dull roar of blaster bolts. I keep going as fast as i can, its hard to breathe. I unknowning not look where i am going and trip over a large root. A blaster bolt zooms over my head into the tree. I turn to look up as the tree falls. Its a big tree, I scramble to get to my feet but the tree is falling too fast, it hits me directly in the back. I yelp in pain as the tree forces me to be pinned to the ground. My head is almost completely underwater, I try and hold my breathe but it is diffictuly. I dont think anyone heard me though threw the roaring blaster bolts. I can no longer see Anakin in my sight, He must still be running as I told him. Good. Maybe he can escape at least.

I try to get out from under the tree but realize i cant feel my legs. Therefore i can move them, just great. I am still hearing the roar of blaster bolts and i scan my surroundings seeing several feline warriors falling were they stand with their rifles and some retreating.

One jumps clear over my fallen body i see him stop. He must of realized i was here. He turned around ducking down, out of range of the blaster bolt fire. He crawled over to me. I black out from lack of air before knowing what happened next.

**Authors' Note: **ooo...they are separated...'


	11. Alone

**Authors' Note: review answerin timeeee...**

**The Dancing Cavalier: **not one for many words eh? o well...thanks '

**Chapter 11: Alone**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

I heard the explosion as well as master, I though had a faster reaction to it.

"Anakin! Run!" Master shouted at me. I ran in the opposite direction as fast as i could, obediently.

After a few moments of flat out sprinting through the woods, and hearing the dull roar of the battle obviously on our tail. I could no longer sense the presense of master behind me. I stopped turning around, He wasnt anywhere in sight. O Sith... Without thinking I start tracing my tracks, hoping to find him. Many trees have fallen so its much more difficult to manuvure around them now. Its like jumping hurtles, which i hate... I still can not see master anywhere nor can i sense him.

Being so lost in my thoughts i trip over a tree. I go face first into the water and mud. I curse silently in my head whilst getting to my feet. Master why did you have to go and get yourself lost... I wipe the mud off my face looking down at what i tripped over thinking it was a tree, but it wasnt. It looked metallic. I bent down and pulled it up from the water.

Masters' cane.

O sith. What has he gotten himself into now! I look around for any tracks that might lead to what had happen here. There was just a fallen tree infront of him. He looked down into the water no tracks what so ever. The water must of swiped them away already.

Blast! What do i do now! I dont sense Master anywhere. Ok. Calm Down. Think. What are the possibilities? Mmm...He may have tripped over something. There is definitly enough things for him to trip over. Though he shouldnt, seriously as graceful as he is. O well guess he had to be clumsy some point. I do say master you chose a wonderful time to be clumsy. One of the warriors must have found him and captured him.

Great. Just Great. Now what am i suppose to do! mmm...Maybe I should just stick to our original plan.

A blaster bolt just zipped by my face. It caught me off balanced making me stumble back, bringing me back to reality. I tie masters' cane in with my cloak. O Dear force, Im alone in a middle of a battle on a foreign land. Where is the master when you need him...hpfff...

I start running again once i catch sight of the on coming warriors fighting and retreating my way. What a mess i am in. I realize i cant out run them. Ok now for plan 2. What is plan 2? Mmmmm...Thinking of plan 2. Trees! I leap towards one of the bigger trees and start climbing it as fast as i can. One of the blaster bolts that missed its target graze my right wrist. I almost fall down the tree but I am able to keep my clutch on the tree, thankfully. I climb to one of the highest branchs and settle myself down on it watching the battle from birds' eye view. I shall wait here until this passes, then figure out what to do next.

Authors' Note: poor ani...lol


	12. What Happened?

**Chapter 12: What Happened?**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

I found myself strapped to a tree. I felt water covering my legs and waist. I open my eyes painfully to see what i think is a military camp. My back hurts. What happened? I remember running. I remember tripping...The tree. It hit me in the back. I lost my cane. I thought i was dead for sure. I couldnt breathe.

I watch the feline warriors move around the tents. Rain drops splash my drenched upper body. It feels kind of nice since the insides feel like they are burning. The sickness must be progressing. I hope Anakin made it through this mess safely.

_'master! master!' _I hear in my head, its Anakin. He must not be that far away if he can reach through our bond like this.

_'yes anakin? are you alright?'_ i reply softly, my head hurts so much, everything feels fuzzy and painful.

_'of course master, what happened to you?'_ He answered back, his new attitude on this mission is starting to become irritating. I have no idea where or when he picked it up but its irritating none the less. I shall talk to him about this later, when this mission is over.

_'I am in some military camp, somewhere in the forest...' _I am so tired i can barely keep this conversation going.

_'dont come looking for me padawan...continue with the original plan'_ I ordered him then shut my end of the bond down so he could not trace it here and get himself in trouble. I could feel him trying to pentrate my sheilds, but i will make sure that he doesnt succeed, this is for his own well-being.

"Lookie here boys, the out-worlder has awoken finally!" One of the feline warriors approached me. I just stared at him calmly. Like i can do anything at the moment i am half underwater, and strapped to a tree.

A group of the feline warriors surrounded me, i just calmly looked at them. The leader, i presume, made his way to me.

"Out-worlder...I just have One question for you" He spoke in a must-answer-me way. "why are you here?" He asked.

"None of your business" I reply hoarsely.

"It is very much so my business Out-worlder, and you will answer me one way or another" Gee, He definitly has quite a temper. I see pain in my future. O thats nothing knew i guess. Why me? How is it that I am the one that is always tortured on missions. Do i have a 'torture me' sign on or something? maybe its just my presense...i should meditate on that sometime...

"Good Luck with that" I retorted. O it could be my sarcasm that leads to my torturish path. Mmmm...that could be it. O well I dont need to tell them anything, nor do i plan too. Anakin may not be able to hold his tongue...a lesson he will learn soon...but i can.

The leader hissed at me and kicked water into my face then left, the rest of the crowd of feline warriors followed not wanting to irritate their leader more i suspect. I shake my head to rid my face and hair of the water just splashed on me. I also sighed heavily. This mission has turned bad. Once i get back to the temple i WILL give the jedi council a piece of my mind, politely of course. Must retain my composure...Ok now on to how do i get out of this mess...

Authors' Note: hehehe...reviews pleaseee


	13. Rash Actions

**Chapter 13: Rash Actions**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

_'master! master!' _I call for master using our bond

_'yes anakin? are you alright?'_ He asks me. Am i alright? I am alone without my master in a middle of the forest. What do you think! I am worried about master...

_'of course master, what happened to you?'_ I asked, I will come and get you master...I thought about saying that but that might make him say no to my help

_'I am in some military camp, somewhere in the forest...' _He did get captured. What is with him being captured so much. I swear...

_'dont come looking for me padawan...continue with the original plan'_ He continued. What! Hey I can help.

_'master! MASTER!'_ I come up against his inpentratable sheilds.

He really just did that! I cant believe he just did that. Does he really think I am going to keep to the original plan, while he is out there having force knows what going on! I doubt it. Ok his presense was not that far from here, i can track him.

The battle looks like it has moved on. I climb down the tree cautiously. Once i get to the ground i realize the water level has risen since i had been up in the tree for a few hours. Its now at my waist. This will make walking a bit difficult...as well to make it harder for me to get master out of where ever he is. I hope they havent done anything to him. If they have, O force they will pay.

I start trudging in the direction i had last felt masters' presense.

Finally after 2 hours i spot a distant military camp it looked like. I sneak up to right next to the camp. Looking around for any sight of master. This must be were he is being held. I hope i am not to late. I take a deep breathe then dive underwater crawling towards the first tent thing, being undetected. I raise from the water at the entrance coughing some, this sickness that started awhile back is starting to affect me physically... I hope onto the platform and ease into the tent slowly. I see a pole with ropes on the ground circling it. I come closer seeing no one is in the tent and examine it closer. Looks like someone was being held here.

I stand up fully seeing a tray. I walk over to it, numerous ammounts torture weapons were on it. Delicate equipment it looked like.

Then i suddenly heard some rustling outside the tent i duck under the nearest table. Thankfully it had a sheet over it that drapped down to the ground so it consealed me nicely, aside from the fact that i couldnt see what was going on. I heard 2 sets of feet, it sounded like they were dragging something. Once the 2 sets of feet stopped another came in as well. I heard some moving of the ropes, and the thing that was dragged in trying to struggle against it, hearing soft groans and moans. They were too monotone to try and identify what it was though.

"This is your last chance to give me an answer without being harmed!" One of the beings said.

"I gave you my answer..." I heard a soft fimiliar voice. Master. I found him! What answer? What are they trying to get out of him?

I hear a thud followed by a muffled yelp from Master. What happened! I gently push the sheet up a bit so i can see. I see master, he looks terrible. They tied the rope around him attaching him to the pull. I see his head is resting on his chest, so I cannot see his facial expressions for the reasons of the shadows.

I want to help him now but i cant without being noticed. He is already going to be mad at me for coming, but if i am caught we are both doomed, and he will be even worse. I take a heavy quiet sigh, letting the sheet drop to the floor again. I must wait for them to leave.

**Authors' Note**: is anakin just going to sit back and listen to Obi-wan getting tortured? mmm...you shall seee


	14. Attemptive Rescue

**Authors' Note: review answerin time**

**Leela74: **thank you, yes i am trying to write more, but i like to end the chapter at a certain point of time like a certain action is taking place, though i am trying to lengthen it ', and why thank you for the idea that i am trying '

**The Dancing Cavalier: **thanks mate

**Serabi88: **you will seee...'evil grin'

**Chapter 14: Attemptive Rescue**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

I was moved from the tree area almost 2 hours after they realized I was awake. I was in no condition to fight back, or move at that time so i just let the 2 feline warriors drag me into this tent like object floating a few inches off the waters surface.

In the tent i felt a fimilar force presense as they tied me up i realized Anakin was in the room. He didnt listen...once again. Though i guess this time i am slightly grateful for him coming back. I sense that he is hiding under the table farthest from me next to the tents' wall.

I then realize the leader from before had entered the tent and was standing right before me looking down at me. I dont need to look up since i know hes there so i just let my chin rest heavily on my chest, keeping my eyes closed. My body is burning from the insides out. I can barely think straight anymore.

"This is your last chance to give me an answer without being harmed" He said.

"i gave you my answer..." I huffed softly. He then kicked my injuried leg. And since it was injuried it hurt ten fold more, forcing me to yelp, but i was able to muffle it some thankfully.

The leader then knelt down to my level from the corner of my eye i saw Anakin peek threw seeing me then dropped the sheet once again to conceal his cover. I imagine him seeing my in this state must be really kicking him mentally. I hope he handles this wisely.

The leader grabbed me by the chin and physically forced me to look at him. I stare at him warily, I could care less what he does to me, I am not saying a word.

"Give me the answer I want before I am forced to kill you" He hissed. Like that would break me.

"like i fear death!" I smirk at him. He pulls out a dagger from his belt. He glances at me with a spark of evil in his eyes then turns to my leg wound. My eyes widen a bit at the pain that i am about to endure, thats if he does what i think he will do.

He pushes the dagger deep into my leg wound. I hate being right. Pain pulses threw my leg and vibrates to my head, I close my eyes tightly as he pushs the dagger further into my leg, its almost completely threw my leg now, at least a good 3/4s of it. I grite my teeth trying not to howl in pain. I twist against the ropes that are bonding my wrists to the pole, no good, only bringing more pain to another area of my body.

I suddenly feel the dagger exit my newly reopened wound, I opened my eyes a little bit to see Anakin had tackled the leader to the ground pinning him down. The other two warriors in the room were advancing on him quickly. I am far to weak to help. All I can do is try and get myself free while my padawan takes on 3 creatures at least twice his size. This will not end well.

**Authors' Note**: attemptive cliffhanger...hehehe...enjoy folks...reviews pleaseeee


	15. I am Sorry

**Authors' Note: review answerin' time!**

**Serabiwarrior 88:** like fight scenes eh? have you read my previous stories? you may find them intriguing...lol ill try and please you matee...thats what im here for...lol

**The Dancing Cavalier: **evil cliff hanger! o good, thats what I am going for, you say you hate them, great, i like keeping you people guessing...wondering what will happen next...i like that...'

**Chapter 15: I Am Sorry**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

"Like I fear death!" I heard my master growl at the one intrigating him. He doesnt fear for his own safety, only mine. Doesnt he realize what would happened if He dies on me! I wont let that happen. He means too much to me to just die like that. No i can save him! Even if it is against his wishes, I will save him, he is like a father to me. Even more so since i never had one and i left my mother! I cannot even think of what would happen if he should die. No he wont die. I wont let him! I am sorry, master, but i cannot stand by and let you die! I am sorry for disobeying. I am sorry for the future acts that i am about to do to save your life. I know they will be acted apon a fearful soul. My fearful soul. I am afraid to lose you master, that is what it has come down to.

Next thing i know i left my secure hideout and launched a full out attack on the creature with the dagger in masters' leg. He pulls it out as i crash into him pinning him into the ground. In blinded fury i start to punch him hard, again and again.

I hadnt realized the other 2 creatures advanced on me quickly. They grabbed me by the arms, digging their claws into my shoulders, and pulling me off their leader. I struggle against them only to get their claws deeper into my skin. I still continue to struggle by yelling and kicking, but it is useless.

By this time the leader i had attacked was up again, catching his breathe. I managed to give him a black eye. I hiss at them, pure rage still fills me to the top for the way they have treated master, and also the fear of losing him has fueled it. The leader approachs me he takes his dagger and with one swift revenged-filled swing he makes a deep long cut along my stomach, just bordering on breaking open my stomach right there. Pain fills my mid-section and pulses off into all my body. I shreik in pain as my knees buckle and i fall into the darkness quickly.

**Authors' Note:** aww...poor ani...', ok reviews pleaseee...


	16. Failed Attempt

**Authors' Note: review answerin time...**

**Soph xox: **everyone says the chapters should be longer...Im trying to get them longer folks...

**Opal:** they dont care about Anakin, they want Obi-wan...'

**The Dancing Cavalier: **HAHAHAHA ' anywayss...thnx

**Leela74: **mmmm...thank you for the speed comment, that is propably also the fact why my chapters are short but i can keep going fast...i try and be slightly unique with my torture...thats why its the obi-wan/anakin pair up, cuz every obi-wan torture story i have read he is still apprentice of qui-gon, or qui-gon is involved some how...thoughhh i do reccommenddd 'Star Wars Altered Universe: Episode III: 5' its not updated as much as id like it to be but its really good...

**Chapter 16: Failed Attempt**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

I knew this wouldnt end well, but they took it too far when the presumed leader slashed Anakin with that dagger he also used on me. I streak of guilt made its way threw my head as i saw this happen and i could do nothing about it. Thankfully he passed out almost instantly after being cut, though that scream from him. I dont think I will be able to forget that, the pain on his face was tearjerking. And i could do nothing to prevent it. I let my head lean heavily on my chest. What happens now?

"You have a companion eh?" The leader said, i saw him turn around glaring at me.

"Patheic accuse for a rescue...the runt should have known he was doomed" He said kneeling down to me. I wanted so badly to hurt him right now. I take a deep breathe then look into his eyes. He sees the pain in my eyes from watching what he had just done to Anakin, and what he had just done to me.

"Maybe he can be of some use..." The leader said with a wicked tone. O No, please dont do that to the boy. He turned around to me with a wicked grin.

"Are you willing to tell me the answer now?" He asks almost politely again.

"what thinks this time the answer will be any different?" I hide my emotions from him the best i can.

"Then your little child here will die" He said wickedly. I knew he ment it too. Sith. I need a way out of this. Only way i can free myself from these bonds is to break one of my wrists. I will do it to keep Anakin alive.

"He wont die..." I huff moving my wrist in such a way so it breaks fast, a sharp pain jolted threw my left wrist and up my arm. Breaking bones is one very sick sound. The bonds loosen as i pull my hands away, swiping them around as fast as i can planting a good right handed punch in the cheek bone of the feline, catching him off balance and making him stumble backwards a bit. I grab the pull and slowly hoist myself up. What in the blazes am i doing, this wont get us anywhere.

The two feline warriors dont drop Anakin, i think they think they will let their leader handle me. Good at least theres just 1. Though like that helps me that much, I am far too injuried to keep fighting.

The leader gets to his feet rubbing his cheek. He glares at me. He then uses his claws and gives me 3 new large scratchs along the chest. I cant contain my painful yelp this time as i buckle my knees and slide down to the ground sitting on my knees, as my hand clutchs the pole.

"Enough!" Another voice cuts threw the room. The voice seems oddly fimilar. I glance up slightly as my eyes a drooping against my will. The darkness is filling my mind, i will pass out soon i know it. I watch one figure enter the room, but before anything else happens i collapse on the floor as the darkness completely consumes me.

**Authors' Note:** who is it i wonder?...lol reviews pleaseee


	17. New Surroundings

**Authors' Note: review answerin time once again folks...**

**Piper Halliwell2: **thank you and i shall keep going...lol

**Leela74: **im not tellin who it is yettt...assume what you want to assume...make your guesses...actually i kind of wanna hear them! tell me who you think it is...

**Chapter 17: New Surroundings**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

I am finally starting to come back to my senses and the numbness that is my body right now aside from the acute pain in my stomach where that creature slashed me... I hear several beeping noises around me, they sound very much like the heart monitors in a hospital. I must be in a hospital of some sort. I slowly open my eyes to a unnaturally bright lighted area, instinctively i shut them tightly again. A low moan escapes my mouth as i try and move some.

I realize my wrists are bonded to the bed i think i am on. I feel a needle in my forearm along with a band just below where the bonds are on my wrist.

I force my eyes open again. I am right it is a hospital room, only a hospital room would paint their walls pure white and have bright lights in it. My vision becomes less blurry as i look down at myself, a blanket is tucked neatly underneath my arms covering my my chest and everything lower then that. I look seeing my wrists have padded bonds on them attaching them to the railings on the side of the hospital bed. I see an I.V. in my forearm and several gismos attached to me, i realize i am on all these machines that keep track of my vitals.

Suddenly it dongs on me. Master. What happened after i blacked out? Where is Master? I search the room in a slow glaze, finally bringing my eyes apon the other bed. Master is the occupant. His left arm is in a cast, and his injuried leg is risen in some contraption also partially in a cast. I can hear his breathing even from here, though i am only a few feet away, his breathing pattern is very irregular. There is a tube sticking out from his mouth which looks like its taped in. What happened? I see his bandaged chest go up and down in his laborous breathing. He is out cold. He too as an I.V. in him, along with most of the same machines hooked up to him as i have to me. Though there is one machine different. The one that the tube from his mouth hooks up too. It seems to be breathing for him for the most part.

**Authors' Note:** conditions wiseee...propably wondering why they are in a hospital eh? and who the dude was that entered from the last chapter...the suspense is killing you i know it hahahaha...maybeee next chapter we will see who it is...who knows...only me hahahaa


	18. Him

**Authors' Note: review answerin time once again...**

**Opal: **mmm...you shall find out in this chapter...

**Leela74: **everyone MUST know who rescued them i know...yea short chapter...pardon me on that i am not one for writing much...i mean my main priority is to just get the idea out and down on paper, length is usually not considered when i write, though i am starting to consider it more because you folks here apparently like longer chapters...mumbles, none of my chapters have been past 3 pages? interesting...i shall have to work on it...you usually write 5 to 10! omg...thats alot...but then again i am not a writer at first anyways more of the drawing i do, just started to write i have because all my friends do it and yea why not give it a shot you know? - Episode 3 has a soundtrack out now! OO i want it...i still gotta get episode 2...i love the music of star wars...truely...and yes i am old enough to go see episode 3, its PG-13 here, and i am...16...so ha...how old are you? and what area of the world are you from? just asking because 12A is like yea different to me and all...im use to the rating system(G, PG, PG-13, R) that rating system of the US, so yea...i cant wait...literally...i mean i am counting down the days...when i heard it was going to be PG-13 instead of the usual PG it only got me more excited for it, cuz in my experience with trilogies when ever they bump it up a rating level it usually mean hell yea much better...in my opinion at least...ok i must stop rambling now...hehehe...OO and for your info, i write the chapter first then add the answers to these reviews after '

**Chapter 18: Him**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

I am finally starting to come out of the darkness, i feel that I am in new surroundings. Less hostile surroundings. I open my eyes a bit to be greeted by a bright light, sith i hate bright lights like these, i close my eyes tightly again. I feel a tube down my throat, such an unpleasant feeling this is, truely i hate it amung all other things, but i guess that means I am in a hostipal of some sort.

Why though?

Its starting to come back to me now.

_'The presumed leader slashed Anakin with that dagger.'_

Anakin! Where...wait...he is here. I feel his force signature. He is healing. Good.

My surroundings start to become clearer to me, though my eyes are still shut, i feel my leg is in some sort of contraption, and my arm and chest are bandaged. What happened there? I remember the leg injury...but what happened to my arm and leg... What happened after the one sliced Anakin? Come on think.

_'"He wont die..." I huff moving my wrist in such a way so it breaks fast, a sharp pain jolted threw my left wrist and up my arm. Breaking bones is one very sick sound. The bonds loosen as i pull my hands away, swiping them around as fast as i can planting a good right handed punch in the cheek bone of the feline, catching him off balance and making him stumble backwards a bit. I grab the pull and slowly hoist myself up._

_-_

_The leader gets to his feet rubbing his cheek. He glares at me. He then uses his claws and gives me 3 new large scratchs along the chest. I cant contain my painful yelp this time as i buckle my knees and slide down to the ground sitting on my knees, as my hand clutchs the pole._

_"Enough!" Another voice cuts threw the room. The voice seems oddly fimilar.'_

Yes the voice! Who was it though...I passed out just before i could see him. I know it wasnt another jedi. It couldn't of been another jedi, for all they know Anakin and I are progressing on the mission well. Though we are suppose to report every few days at least, maybe they were getting edgy. It had been nearly almost a week and a half since I last reported when we landed.

I finally open my eyes again the light is still unbelievably bright, but i manage to adjust to it. I glance around with my eyes. Anakin is in the bed next to me, he is trying to unhook himself from the padded bonds around his wrists. Definitly not jedi, they wouldnt of tied him down if it were jedi. He had not yet noticed my awaking. Apparently too focused on picking the bonds. He looks alot better.

'Anakin...' I send a through our bond. He is slightly shocked as he jumps a little, wincing. I see the bandage around his stomach clearly now, more so then before at least. He looks over to me and smiles weakly.

"Master..." He replies softly.

'how long have we been here?' I ask through our bond.

"5 days..." He replies in slight paranoia.

'who rescued us?' I asked, hopefully he would have figured that out by now.

He looks to me in confusion. "Didn't you?"

'no...' I reply. He truely thought I had gotten both of us out. I would think even he would know i was in far worse condition then he and couldnt do much.

'has anyone come in to see us?' I asked.

"no...just the medic robots here..." He replied. "what happened after i blacked out?" He asked.

'I tried to save us, but failed...' I replied simply.

The door opened just then as someone entered. I moved my head slowly over to the door to see the Prime Minister. His expression was worried, but he took a sigh of relief to see both of us awake.

"I dont know where to begin to apologize to you two" He started.

**Authors' Note:** i hope you guys are happier with the lengthy onee...im trying to make it longer i truely am! lol


	19. Apologies

**Authors' Note: review answerin time**

**Leela74: **ok yea again my main priority is to get the idea out on paper, yadda yadda yadda, my grammar sucks when i dont pay attention you know? lol, i know lots of readers point that out to me...i mean not lots but a few...i am trying to 'pay attention' to that more lol, i like recieving advice so if you do ever have some again aside from that and longer chapters please id like to here it...also i sent you an email! '

**Chapter 19: Apologies**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

I had been picking at my bonded wrists for 5 days now, only sleeping when the medical robots came in and tranquilizied me, which forced me to sleep. Well what do they expect? How can i sleep when i am tied down to a bed like this! Who is holding us i wonder. Its starting to get to me. The paranoia. I need to know who is doing this to us! I have a strong suspision that the Prime Minister is behind it all, but I am not sure why. This whole mission has darkness clouding it, I knew it from the beginning. Master has as well. Boy when we get back to the temple, OO I will get into it with the council...

'Anakin...' I suddenly hear my masters' voice in my head. I move my head towards him. Thank the Force he has awoken. I was worried sick.

"Master..." I reply sheepishly

'How long have we been here?' He asks through our bond. His only means of communication for the time being.

"5 Days..." I groan in paranoia and from being bored.

'Who rescued us?' I hear him ask. I raise my eyebrows in confusion at him. Didn't he?

"Didn't you?" I ask foolishly.

'No...' Of course He didn't. If He did I wouldnt be tied down! O well.

'Has anyone come in to see us?' He continues with a question.

"No...just some medic robots here..." I reply with a sigh.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I ask curiously. The last thing i remember is being nearly gutted by the one feline creature.

'I tried to save us, but failed...' I could sense the guilt he felt. Like he would of been much help anyways, in his condition. It looks like he only furthered his own injuries.

I hear the door open. I look towards it, thinking it would be a medic robot, but no it was Him. The Prime Minister. The one i suspect is behind all this! Emotions arise in me. I jumped right to the conclusion that it was him that did all this. I have no doubt in my mind that it was him! I see right threw his expressions of worriedness and sigh of relief. He is a traitor to me and my master. If my wrists werent bonded, I would go and attack him now. He doesnt diserve to be Prime Minister. Hes a Liar! A Decevier! He threw both me and my master in harms way!

"I dont know where to begin to apologize to you two" He started. I bit back from snarling at him right there.

'Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, They betray you' Obi-wan warned.

'But master you know just as I do, he did this!' I reply through our bond.

'Just listen to what he has to say Anakin, He may be innocent' Obi-wan replied calmly.

'O Don't Be Niave Master!' I retorted angerly. He sent a warning glare my way.

"As I was saying, I heard of 2 prisoners in my military camp, that matched your descriptions, I came immediatly. I was deeply appalled of what they had done to you! I am deeply sorry. Please Accept My apology!" The Prime Minister begged after a few moments of silence. I dont believe a word he is saying! But if he wanted us dead, we would be by now. There is a conspiracy in the works here. I can sense it.

"Is that how all your prisoners are treated?" I ask trying to keep my temper.

**Authors' Note:** nother lengthier chapter...hehehe


	20. Long Awaited Talk

**Authors' Note: review timeee...**

**Opal: **hahaha so excited, amuzing this is...

**The Dancing Cavalier: **yes anakins' arrogance starts at a very young age, a young teenager ageee hehehe ' yes i am too excited for episode 3

**Chapter 20: Long Awaited Talk**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

I could feel Anakins' emotions going wild through our bond. He certain the prime minister was behind it all. I had to keep him from disrespecting the prime minister at least for the time being.

'Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, They betray you' I restrained him from speaking his thoughts.

'But master you know just as I do, he did this!' He replied quickly.

'Just listen to what he has to say Anakin, He may be innocent' I answer calmly. Hoping my calm presence will keep him restrained.

'O Don't Be Niave Master!' He retorted angerly. I glared at him warningly. His attitude needs to be looked at. Hes letting his emotions get the best of him.

"As I was saying, I heard of 2 prisoners in my military camp, that matched your descriptions, I came immediatly. I was deeply appalled of what they had done to you! I am deeply sorry. Please Accept My apology!" The prime minister said after a few moments of silence.

"Is that how all your prisoners are treated?" Anakin asks. I can see he is trying to keep his temper, but he is doing a very terrible job at it!

A few moments of silence past again, the prime minister chose not to answer.

"I shall return when your master is able to speak to discuss this further" He said simply and leaving the room, closing the door tight behind him.

'See master see he didnt answer, he is guilty!' I hear Anakin, and feel his rage.

'Anakin! get a hold of your feelings, they will betray you, me, everyone you hold dear' I almost shout at him through our bond.

A few moments passed before Anakin spoke again.

'I am sorry master...' He sighed heavily.

'what is this new attitude of yours?' I ask the question I have been meaning to ask him for a while now.

'what new attitude master?' He replies, avoiding the question.

'all of the sudden you started being more disobedient, your emotions are taking over you, its changing you completely, padawan, what is causing this?' I answer. Silence.

'padawan?' I prod him. No answer.

'Padawan!' I glance over to him. He is laying still on his bed. I feel his sheilding against me. I am helpless, what is going on with him. The vital moniters he is hooked up to start beeping loudly. The heart beat beep is going alot faster. I see the expression of pain on his face as he is gripping the railings so tightly his knuckles are turning white. His breathing had turned from calm and regular to fast and ragged.

Medical Robots rush in followed by feline healers' surrounding Anakins' bed to the point where i cant see him threw the mess of healers' and robots.

**Authors' Note: **ooo...suspenseee


	21. Delayed Complications

**Chapter 21: Delayed Complications**

_Anakin's P.O.V._

"I shall return when your master is able to speak to discuss this further" Of course, evading the question. Hes guilty...

'See master see he didnt answer, he is guilty!' Anger is evident in my tone.

'Anakin! get a hold of your feelings, they will betray you, me, everyone you hold dear' Hes mad at me now. I take a deep sigh.

'I am sorry master...'

'what is this new attitude of yours?' I have no new attitude...

'what new attitude master?'

'all of the sudden you started being more disobedient, your emotions are taking over you, its changing you completely, padawan, what is causing this?' I have always acted this way, master, you just havent noticed it as much before.

I was just about to answer master when i was hit with a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. It paralyzed me, i tried to make a noise, something but the pain was overwhelming. I closed my eyes tightly, trying too keep my mental sheilds up so master doesnt the pain i am in, that i had been in for awhile now. I wrapped my knuckles around the railing tightly enough so my knuckles are turning white. I feel him trying to get through to me. No, i wont let him.

The feline creatures are hovering over me now along with a few medic robots.

"We have to get him to surgery now" i heard one of them say. What is happening to me?

I feel a mask like thing go over my mouth and noise. The darkness consumes me and I passed out.

**Authors' Note**: you think id let ani get out of this without complications right? haha ...i am cruelll


	22. Healing

**Authors' Note: review answerin timee...**

**The Dancing Cavalier: **yes i am mean! hahahahaha, sorry i had to torture him some instead of just poor Obi-wan...lol

**Leela74**: yea i was kinda rushing that chapter...

**Chapter 22: Healing**

_Obi-wans' P.O.V._

'Padawan!' I glance over to him. He is laying still on his bed. I feel his sheilding against me. I am helpless, what is going on with him. The vital moniters he is hooked up to start beeping loudly. The heart beat beep is going alot faster. I see the expression of pain on his face as he is gripping the railings so tightly his knuckles are turning white. His breathing had turned from calm and regular to fast and ragged.

Medical Robots rush in followed by feline healers' surrounding Anakins' bed to the point where i cant see him threw the mess of healers' and robots. I want to ask them what is wrong with him, but no i have this stupid tube in my throat!

I take a deep sigh, calming myself down, panicking won't help at all. Please pull through Anakin. I watch a few more beings pack into this tiny room with a stretcher on wheels. They line it up with Anakin's bed and push down one of the railings.

They gently move Anakin over to the rolling stretcher and push him out the door. One of the feline creatures stays behind as the rest follow the ones pushing Anakin out on that rolling stretcher.

The one feline creature that stayed behind came over to the one side of my bed.

"I am betting you want to know what is happening to the boy right?" He says calmly, I nod. Of course hes My padawan,I want to know and I want to know Now!

"It seems he is having some internal bleeding, just enough to make it deadly, though i think we caught it early enough that we should be able to fix it in surgery. The surgery should take 5 to 6 hours" He smiled weakly.

"I suggest you to get some sleep jedi master, the tube should be able to come out by the time the boy gets out of surgery alright?" He continues to smile,. I nod in understandment and close my eyes warily. I feel him leave the room. Now i am alone.

I wont be able to fall asleep with Anakin in surgery. My body begs me to sleep, but I cant. I know I wont be able to! I sigh opening my eyes. I should meditate on this. Yes there we go, it will look like I am asleep to them, but i will be able to sort all this stuff out. The whole prime minister deal, the mission, and How i am going to talk to Anakin about his new attitude that he says he doesnt have. All this, I have the time too.

_6 hours pass..._

Wow, 6 hours came and gone just like that. Meditating sure occupied my mind from thinking about Anakins' surgery. I meditated on our current ordeal, and I came to the conclusion that it was the Prime Minister. Just as Anakin had said. But why I do not know yet, but I will find out one way or another.

I open my eyes sensing someone entering the room. A feline healer comes in and greets me with a warm smile.

"Your apprentice is doing excellent, They are bringing him back to this room now" She said. "Now I am betting you want that tube out, dont you?" She smiled. I nodded.

She comes over to my bed side and shuts off the one machine that helped me breathe for awhile, but I dont need assistance anymore. She instructs me to inhale. This routine again, I hate this part. Of course i corporate and take a deep breathe. I then blow hard as instructed as she pulls the tube out. I start coughing instantly when the tube is removed. Fresh air, Finally! I swear i will do all in my power to never have one of those things in me again! I relax some as I notice them rolling in Anakin.

He is sleeping soundly. I am relieved that he is better now. Hopefully we will get out of here soon!

**Authors' Note:** awwww ani got fixed up! lol


	23. Release

**Authors' Note: review answerin timeee...**

**Piper Halliwell2**: I am trying to make them more lengthy...thank you though

**The Dancing Cavalier: **yes this was, for the reasons, 1 i am keeping to a pattern of alternating between Obi-wan and Anakin(P.O.Vs) and 2 in that chapter you discover the exact nature of the complications with anakin, and 3 obi-wan admits that anakin is propably right...i say it was quite necessary if you ask me...

**Chapter 23: Release**

_Anakins' P.O.V._

_'all of the sudden you started being more disobedient, your emotions are taking over you, its changing you completely, padawan, what is causing this?' I have always acted this way, master, you just havent noticed it as much before._

_I was just about to answer master when i was hit with a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. It paralyzed me, i tried to make a noise, something but the pain was overwhelming. I closed my eyes tightly, trying too keep my mental sheilds up so master doesnt the pain i am in, that i had been in for awhile now. I wrapped my knuckles around the railing tightly enough so my knuckles are turning white. I feel him trying to get through to me. No, i wont let him.'_

That was the last thing i remember before falling into the depths of unconsciousness.

The next time I awake i see Master, not in his bed, but in the seat next to me. He is dressed in his formal jedi uniform as before and to the looks of it he has gotten a new cane. I see his eyes closed, I think he might be meditating.

"Master...what are you doing out of bed?" I ask, from last time i remember he still had that tube down my throat. He perked his head up opening his eyes greeting me with a smile of relief.

"We are too be released as soon as your awake padawan, Rest well i suspect?" He said. I nodded yawning.

"Alright now lets get out of here and get to the bottom of this situation that we seem to have found ourselves in" Obi-wan said cheerfully. I got up and went to the 'fresher and changed into my normal cloths and out of those hidious hostipal gowns. While i was changing i looked over my newly bandaged stomach. I wonder what had gone wrong? I splash some water on my face and wet my hair slightly, pushing it back into the neat hair-do that us padawans get to have. I like the spikey hair that is mine.

I then make my way back into the main room, to find Master standing and talking with one of the feline-creatures, which i assume is a Healer. Obi-wan turns around as he notices my presence and smiles.

"Lets go Anakin" I can sense he is eager to get out of this joint, well so am I actually. I grin at him as the feline leaves and we follow them.

"So master...I was wondering, what happened before?" I ask after a few moments of silent walking.

Obi-wan sighed slightly, "They said you had some internal bleeding of some sort, and rushed you into surgery to correct it"

"Well...it looks like they did alright..." I let out a small laugh. Master doesnt laugh he just smiles.

"So it would seem..." He replied, laughing silently to himself, i think.

**Authors' Note: **hey guys if you havent noticed i started another fanfic that doesnt go with this series...but it is quite interesting its called 'fallen' and if you havent started to read it yet i guess you should '


End file.
